The Green Lantern (TV Series)
The Green Lantern is a TV series that takes place in the same universe as The Bat. Cast Main Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Candince Patton as Carol Ferris Danielle Panabaker as Jessica Cruz Carlos Valdes as Tom Kalmaku Tom Cavanagh as Thaal Sinestro/Abin Sur/Yellow Lantern, Earth-Two Abin Sur Jesse L. Martin as Detective John Stewart Shantel VanSanten as Patricia Trayce Keiyan Lonsdale as Simon Baz Rick Cosnett as Guy Gardner Recurring John Wesley Shipp as Martin Jordan Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein/Firestorm Matt Letscher as Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern Teddy Sears as William Hand/Alan Scott/Black Hand Tony Todd as the voice of Black Hand Tom Felton as Amon Sur/Hector Hammond/Golden Lantern Tobin Bell as Amon Sur/Golden Lantern (voice) TBA as Legion Confirmed plot points A mysterious Yellow Lantern and Legion will be the main antagonists of this season. Simon Baz will become a Green Lantern Episodes 1-3 will take place in a new world where Hal's mother never died, in this world, Hal never got his ring, Abin Sur is still Green Lantern, and Tom is the richest man alive. Episode 8 will be a fourway crossover with The Bat, Starfire, and New Legends. Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-Hal Jordan was 11 years old when his mother was killed in a bizarre and terrifying incident and his father was falsely convicted of the murder. With his life changed forever by the tragedy, Hal was taken in and raised by Detective John Stewart, the step-father of Hal's best friend, Carol. Now, Hal has become a brilliant, driven and endearingly geeky pilot, whose determination to uncover the truth about his mother's strange death leads him to follow up on every unexplained urban legend and scientific advancement that comes along. However, something goes horribly wrong when a green floating run foces itself on Hal's finger, and when the devastating explosion causes a freak storm, many lives are lost. After nine months in a coma, Hal awakens to find his life has changed once again – the ring can create anything that comes to mind. Thrilled with his new powers, Hal learns how to control them with the help of Abin Sur, who claims to be the original own of the ring, Tom Kalmaku, and Jessica Cruz. However, keeping his secret from Carol is proving to be harder than he thought, especially when John's new partner, Guy Gardner, catches her eye. When meta-human attacks the city, it's time to put Hal's new powers, and himself, to the test. #"Emerald Knight"-Hal escorts Carol to a university gathering honoring scientist Simon Stagg. When six gunmen storm the event, Hal changes into Green Lantern and tries to stop them. While he does save a man's life, he passes out before he can capture the robbers, which frustrates him. As Abin Sur, Cruz and Tom scramble to find out what's wrong with Hal, John comes down hard on Hal for taking the law into his own hands and risking his life. Hal realizes that it wasn't six gunmen but a meta-human named Danton Black, who can make multiples of himself. Meanwhile, Carol becomes even more intrigued by the "green light". #"Things You Can't Outrun"-As Hal and the team at S.T.A.R. Labs work to capture Kyle Nimbus, a.k.a. The Mist, a dangerous new meta-human with toxic gas powers, they revisit the painful night the ring caused an explosion and killed Cruz's fiancé, Ronnie. Meanwhile, John decides to finally visit Martin in jail after all these years, but things take a dangerous turn when Nimbus shows up looking to punish John for arresting him years ago. Meanwhile, Carol and Guy continue to hide their relationship from John. #"Going Big"-Green Lantern stops a robbery but the culprits get away after shooting a guard, and Green Lantern chooses to save the man instead of following the criminals. John shows Hal a book of suspects and Hal identifies Neal Emerson as the leader of the group. Emerson revises his plan to steal the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond and gets a boost when he gets his hands on a stolen metal controlling suit, which could kill Green Lantern. Abin Sur is furious when he finds out that Tom built the suit without telling anyone and now it's missing. Meanwhile, Carol is getting the silent treatment from John because of her relationship with Guy. Finally, Green Lantern and Doctor Polaris have an epic confrontation. #"Plastique"-After a bomb goes off downtown, the army, led by General Eiling, rolls in and takes over the case, much to John's surprise. Suspicious, John tells Hal that he and his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs should look into the army’s involvement. Abin Sur informs the team that Eiling was experimenting on his men to turn them into super soldiers. Tom confirms one of Eiling’s soldiers, Bette Sans Souci, was at the bomb site. Green Lantern tracks her down and realizes that she’s not setting off the bombs, she is a meta-human who can blow things up just by touching them. Meanwhile, when John learns Carol is writing about "the light", he tells Hal to make her stop. Hal realizes Carol won’t listen to him so he decides to have Green Lantern pay her a visit. #"Green Lantern is Born"-Green Lantern faces a new meta-human named Tony, who can turn himself into girded steel at will. While Abin Sur and Cruz are concerned about Hal's safety, Tom comes up with a plan to take Tony down. Meanwhile, Carol's blog on Green Lantern gets her into trouble, and Guy witnesses Tony's abilities firsthand and begins to ask questions that John doesn't want answered. John asks Abin Sur to help him solve Jessica Jordan's murder. #"Power Outage"-Green Lantern goes up against Farooq Gibran aka Blackout, a meta-human who can harness electricity. During their battle, Farooq zaps Green Lantern and siphons all his ring's energy, leaving Hal without his powers. Abin Sur, Cruz and Tom work to reverse the effects on Hal, but their efforts are disrupted when Farooq comes banging on S.T.A.R. Labs' doors in search of Abin Sur, who he blames for his accident. Without Hal's powers to protect them, the group must figure out a way to save themselves from the meta-human. Meanwhile, Temple Fugate manages a coup inside the Coast City police department and takes several people hostage, including John and Carol. While Carol is sure Green Lantern will save them, Guy has a trick up his sleeve. #"Emerald Knight vs. Dark Knight"-Hal is thrilled when Bruce, Vicki and Alfred come to Coast City to investigate a case involving, surprisingly, sports equipment. Excited about teaming up with his friend, Hal asks Bruce if he'd like to help him stop Roy Bivolo, the meta-human Hal is currently tracking. Bivolo causes people to lose control of their emotions and has been using that skill to rob banks. Unfortunately, the superhero partnership doesn't go as smoothly as Hal expected. When Bruce tells Hal he still has a lot to learn, Hal sets out to prove him wrong by attempting to stop Bivolo alone. However, when Bivolo infects Hal and sets him on a rage rampage, everyone is in danger, and the only one who can stop him is the Dark Knight. Meanwhile, Carol is furious when Guy tries to get a task force to stop Green Lantern, John and Abin Sur agree the Dark Knight is a bad influence on Hal, and Cruz and Tom deal with a new team in S.T.A.R. Labs. #"The Man in the Yellow Suit"-Hal finds himself face-to-face with his nemesis, the man in the yellow suit, a.k.a. Yellow Lantern, who killed his mother. Hal is frustrated when Yellow Lantern escapes, but Abin Sur and Tom come up with a plan to trap him. All they need is bait, so they turn to Dr. Tina McGee from Mercury Labs to help. Meanwhile, it’s Christmas at John's household and Carol is in full holiday cheer. Guy gives her a surprising gift but also leaves her with a question that could change her life. John joins the search for the man in yellow and ends up in the crossfire. Cruz finds Ronnie. #"Invasion of Injustice"-Neal Emerson AKA Doctor Polaris returns to Coast City with a new partner in tow – Mark Richards AKA Tattooed Man. The duo plan to steal a multimillion-dollar painting, but Polaris has another agenda while in town – to set a trap for Green Lantern. Emerson and Richards kidnap someone close to Green Lantern and threaten to kill them unless Green Lantern shows up for a battle. Hal tells John he isn’t sure he should take on Emerson again after the casualties that happened the last time they fought. Meanwhile, Hal asks Abin Sur, Cruz and Tom to help him double his training efforts so he’s ready for Yellow Lantern when he returns to Coast City. Carol deals with the aftermath of Hal’s confession, and Tom makes the CCPD a new shield. #"The Sound and the Fury"-Abin Sur's former helper, Bito Wladon, returns to seek revenge on his mentor after being affected by the Lantern ring explosion. Now able to manipulate sound waves, the brilliant Bito is a dangerous threat to both Abin Sur and Green Lantern. Meanwhile, Carol is thrilled when she's hired by the Coast City Picture News as their newest cub reporter. Unfortunately, her editor pairs her with a veteran reporter, Mason Bridge, who wants nothing to do with her. Tom recalls his first day on the job at S.T.A.R. Labs when he met Bito and Cruz. John asks Guy for a favor but asks him to keep it a secret from Hal. #"Crazy for You"-Cruz decides that she and Hal need to move on from Ronnie and Carol and find new loves so she takes him for a night out at the local karaoke bar. Cruz doesn’t have any luck making a love connection but Hal meets Jillian Pearlman, a sports reporter for the Coast City Picture News, and asks her out on a date. When Hal tells Carol he has a date, Hal is surprised by her reaction. Meanwhile, Tom considers Bito’s dangerous offer and the team searches for Shawna, a meta-human with teleportation powers, who just busted her boyfriend Clay out of prison. When Martin snoops around in an attempt to help John and Hal solve the crime, he ends up in the infirmary after getting roughed up by inmates. #"The Nuclear Man"-After Ronnie attacks a physicist, Hal and the team realize they need to go after Cruz's fiancé who is now a dangerous meta-human. They deduce the best way to track Ronnie is to find Dr. Martin Stein who was working on a project called F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Hal struggles to balance his duties as Green Lantern and his relationship with Jillian Pearlman, and John enlists Tom's help to reinvestigate the murder of Jessica Jordan. General Eiling returns to Coast City. #"Fallout"-After the nuclear explosion separates Ronnie Raymond and Dr. Stein, Hal and the team believe both men are safe. Cruz is thrilled to have her fiancé back and prepares to resume their life together while Dr. Stein returns to his wife. However, when General Eiling targets Firestorm, Ronnie and Dr. Stein must decide if they are safer together or apart. Meanwhile, Mason Bridge tells Carol that there is something secretive going on at S.T.A.R. Labs and Dr. Stein gives Hal some important information about the ring, revealing it is part of many. #"Out of Time"-Keith Kenyon aka Goldface appears in Coast City intent on avenging his brother Clyde's death, and sets his sights on John, who shot Clyde. When Kenyon attacks John and Hal, Hal is able to get them to safety but Kenyon gets away. Hal warns John not to go after a meta-human alone but John doesn’t listen and ends up in grave danger. Meanwhile, Tom looks into the night the team captured Yellow Lantern and realizes something doesn't add up and begins to wonder whether John was right about Abin Sur. Hal and Jillian end up on an awkward double date with Guy and Carol. #"Injustice for All"-Green Lantern learns that Doctor Polaris and Tattooed Man have returned to Coast City. This time Emerson has brought along his baby sister Lisa to help wreak havoc on the city. #"Gamblers"-A man who goes by the name “The Gambler” starts setting off bombs in Coast City. In order to stop the villain, Hal and John meet with the original Gambler, a criminal mastermind named Steven Sharpe, who has been imprisoned for 20 years. Things quickly go from bad to worse when the Gamblers unite and take Martin Jordan prisoner. Meanwhile, Carol asks Guy for help with a case. #"All Star Team Up"-Hal is surprised when Vicki Vale arrives from Gotham along with her boyfriend, Ray Palmer, who flies in as the Atom. They’ve come to visit S.T.A.R. Labs as Ray needs help with his suit. Their timing turns out to be fortuitous because it's all hands on deck after a meta human named Brie Larvan unleashes hundreds of robotic bees to attack and kill her former co-workers, including Dr. Tina McGee. A group dinner with Hal, Vicki, Ray, Carol and Guy turns into a disaster. #"Who is Abin Sur?"-John and Tom head to Gotham to continue their investigation of Abin Sur. While in town, the duo enlists the help of Captain Gordon, and Tom meets Batgirl, who asks him for a favor. Meanwhile, back in Coast City, Hal races to catch a meta-human named Hannibal Bates who can transform himself into every person he touches – which includes Guy, Carol, Cruz and even Green Lantern. #"The Trap"-Hal, Cruz, Tom and John set a trap for Abin Sur. Tom uses himself as prey which puts him in grave danger. Meanwhile, Guy makes a decision regarding Carol, which leaves John a bit unsettled. #"Despero Lives"-Hal must deal with Yellow Lantern and his latest threat to a member of the group. To make matter worse, Abin Sur unleashes Despero on the city in order to distract Hal and the team. John, Hal and Tom head down into the sewers to catch Despero but the alien quickly gets the upper hand after he kidnaps John. Carol and Hal have a heart to heart talk. #"Injust Air"-As Abin Sur once again gets the upper hand on the S.T.A.R. Labs team, Hal realizes he needs to make a big move and reaches out to an old foe, Doctor Polaris, for help. John and Cruz warn Hal that Polaris can't be trusted. True to form, Polaris has his own agenda that involves the meta-humans trapped in the containment cells. As things seem to be going from bad to worse, Green Lantern gets reinforcements – Dark Knight and Firestorm. #"Will Power"-Abin Sur presents Hal with a life-changing choice. Dr. Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond return to help the S.T.A.R. Labs team with this final fight. Season Two #"The Man Who Saved Coast City"-Picking up six months after the Singularity attacked Coast City, Hal is still struggling to forgive himself for Guy’s death. Concerned about putting his friends in danger, Hal has pushed everyone away and has chosen to protect the city on his own. When a meta-human named Atom Smasher attacks the city, Carol tells Hal that he needs to let his friends help him protect the citizens of Coast City. Meanwhile, Tom helps John with his Meta Task Force. #"Crisis on Two Earths"-Alan Scott, a mysterious man from Earth Two, appears at S.T.A.R. Labs with a dire warning about an evil lantern named Blackhand, who is set on destroying Green Lantern. Hal and the team must decide if they can trust this stranger even as they face yet another powerful meta-human. Meanwhile, John must deal with a determined officer named Patricia Trayce who wants to join his meta-human task force. #"Family of Injustice"-When Hal and the team find out Doctor Polaris has been kidnapped, they form an uneasy alliance with his sister, Lisa. However, Hal feels double-crossed when he finds out Polaris is working with his father, Lewis Emerson on a heist. Meanwhile, John is faced with a difficult decision. #"The Fury of Firestorm"-Hal and the team look for another Firestorm match for Dr. Stein. When the team meets Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Cruz has her reservations about whether Jax is the right match for Dr. Stein. Carol surprises John while Hal and Patricia Trayce grow closer. #"The Darkness and the Light"-Hal learns a new breacher, Dr. Light, has come through the portal and sets off to capture her. Alan tells Hal that Dr. Light was not a threat on Earth Two and that Hal can reason with her. However, during a fight with Green Lantern, she blinds him and drops some shocking news about Black Hand. Meanwhile, Hal and Patricia go out on a date. #"Enter Black Hand"-After recent events, Hal decides it's time to confront Black Hand and comes up with a dangerous plan. Cruz sides with Alan and deems it too dangerous for Hal to engage with the Black Lantern. However, Carol shows her support and brings forth a surprising ally. We see what Earth Two Abin Sur's life was like before coming through the breach. #"Despero War"-Despero returns to Coast City and kidnaps Cruz. Hal and team race to find her before it's too late. Meanwhile, Tom plans his first date with the new barista at Jitters, Kendra Saunders and Patricia begins to suspect Hal is hiding something from her. #"Legends of Today"-Vandal Savage arrives in Coast City and sets his sights on Kendra Saunders. After Vandal attacks Kendra and Tom, they turn to Hal for help. Realizing how dangerous Vandal is, Hal takes Kendra to Gotham and asks Bruce and team to hide her until he can figure out how to stop Vandal. However, things quickly go from bad to worse when a man with wings AKA Hawkman shows up and flies off with Kendra. Meanwhile, Abin Sur develops a peace of tech so Hal can create things a lot better, and asks Alan to try it out. #"Flying to Stand Still"-When Keith Kenyon AKA Goldface returns to break Neal Emerson AKA Doctor Polaris and Steven Sharpe AKA The Gambler out of prison, Hal must stop these rogues from taking over Coast City during Christmas. Meanwhile, John and Carol meet Simon Baz. #"Potential Energy"-Now that they've grown closer, Hal considers telling Patricia that he is Green Lantern. Meanwhile, John and Carol try to get to know Simon, and the team hunts down a meta-human who can slow time itself. #"Sinestro Returns"-When Tom gets a vibe of Sinestro, Hal and the team don't believe it. But, after an attack at Mercury Labs, Christina McGee confirms that the Yellow Lantern is back. Meanwhile, Carol and her mother share a nice moment that brings Carol closer to her half-brother, Simon. #"Tar Pit"-Hal teams up with Abin Sur to figure out a way to close the breaches, but they are distracted by a meta-human nicknamed Tar Pit who can transform into liquid asphalt. Carol is concerned for Simon's safety after she finds out about his drag racing hobby. When he refuses to stop she makes a bold move that puts her in danger. #"Welcome to Earth-2"-Hal, Abin Sur and Tom journey to Earth-2 to rescue Abin Sur's friend, whom he raised like his daughter, Arisia from Black Hand. Hal is stunned when he runs into Earth-2 Carol and John, but nothing prepares him for meeting Killer Frost and Deathstorm. Meanwhile, back on Earth-1, Alan has to take over Green Lantern's responsibilities when a meta-human nicknamed Geomancer attacks Coast City. #"Escape from Earth-2"-On Earth-2, the team races to find Black Hand's lair and asks for help from the most unexpected source. Meanwhile, back on Earth-1, Cruz rushes to perfect the Alpha tech so that Alan can stop the Geomancer. #"King Shark"-When King Shark escapes from an A.R.G.U.S. holding tank, Lyla and Alfred travel to Coast City to warn Hal. King Shark shows up at Carol's house and attacks John, Carol, Simon and Hal. #"Blaz"-Deciding to blow off some steam, Hal and the team head out for a night on the town only to encounter an unexpected Red Lantern who is up to no good. Carol is challenged by an assignment from her new boss, and is surprised when friction turns to flirtation. #"Deja Vu"-After the shocking revelation that Black Hand is Alan Scott, Hal is more determined than ever to get back to Earth-2 to stop Black Hand forever. Desperate to find a way to increase his power, Hal decides to travel back in time, over charging his ring like last time, and masquerade as his earlier self in order to get his arch-nemesis, Thaal Sinestro, to make his ring better. However, things don't go as planned and Hal is stunned to face familiar foe Bito Wladon, as well as old friend Guy Gardner. Carol makes peace with her past in order to embrace her future. #"Versus Black Hand"-Equipped with the tachyon device, Hal believes he is strong enough to stop Black Hand and wants to open the breaches to catch him. Abin Sur strongly advises against that plan but after Hal convinces him, Abin Sur reveals that Tom has the power to re-open the breach. Meanwhile, William Hand's painful story origin is revealed. #"Back to Normal"-A meta-human with super strength named Griffin Grey mistakes Abin Sur for his Earth-1 doppelganger and kidnaps him, demanding that Abin Sur cure him from his current condition. Realizing another brilliant Abin Sur could help track Griffin's location, Hal asks Arisia to help. Meanwhile, Simon corners John about Green Lantern. #"Rupture"-Black Hand arrives back on Earth-1 intent on taking over Coast City. Hal and Abin Sur come up with a plan to stop Black Hand once and for all but it's extremely dangerous. Unsure if he should take the risk, Hal reaches out to Martin and John for advice. Abin Sur is adamantly opposed to Hal risking his life again but John thinks he can handle it which puts the two men at odds with each other. Meanwhile, Tom is shocked when he vibes the Earth-2 villain Rupture, who happens to be his brother Nigel's doppelgänger. Rupture came to this Earth seeking justice for Earth-2 Tom's death. Carol decides she's finally ready to open up to Hal about her feelings for him. #"The Runaway Dinosaur"-With Hal gone, the team must figure out a way to handle the return of an old enemy – Girder. Realizing Girder is retracing his steps from his last attack, Carol volunteers to act as bait to trap him in S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile, Hal fights to return to his old life. #"Invincible"-After Black Hand unleashes an army of Earth-2 meta-humans on Coast City, Hal is shaken when he sees their leader is the Batgirl's Earth-2 doppelgänger, the Oracle. Meanwhile, Simon takes to the streets to help Green Lantern stop the meta-humans, which worries John. Carol and Abin Sur are concerned about Hal taking on Black Hand. #"The Fight of His Life"-After Black Hand's true plans are revealed, Hal will stop at nothing to stop him. Season Three #"He Never Got the Ring"-Hal wakes up in a world where his mother and father are still alive. He is happy with his life, where Abin Sur is still a Lantern, Doctor Polaris is a hero, and Tom is the richest man alive. However, everything quickly goes wrong, as Hal's memories start changing to suit this world's reality. To stop this from happening, Hal must find a way to fix the timeline. #"Paradox"- #"Good Old Days"- #"Fear"- #"Monster"- #"The Scientist"- #"Power Ring"- #"Overcome Great Fear"- Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:Batverse